Please Don't Leave Me
by randomly-placed-herbs
Summary: ChibitaliaxHoly Roman Empire. Cute and simple Oneshot. Chibitalia doesn't want Holy Rome to go off to war, he doesn't want to lose another loved one. Written for a good friend of mine.


His laugh was so amazing, not only was it absolute music to my ears, it also made his sapphire colored eyes light up and his usually stern looking face look so… serene. He was really gorgeous. My favorite thing was to just sit with him, just sit and paint. There's nothing else I would rather do then sharing my favorite hobby, with the boy I've fallen in love with. I may be young, but I know this rapped beating of my heart isn't just anything, and I can't just ignore it either… I feel like I'm in love, and it's real and true. It's not one of those childhood crushes. Maybe that's why this hurts so badly…

Holy Roman Empire…

I hate war. I hate everything that happens as a result of it. My Grandpa Rome had to leave as a result of his country having a sort of a civil war in his boarders… It was also war that brought me to Mister Austria's house. I guess war is, in a sense, bittersweet. It was because Grandpa Rome went away that I came to Mister Austria's house and I had the chance to see Holy Rome again, and meet Miss Hungary too of course. Sure I was yelled at for doing small things wrong, punished for idiotic things and never fed enough (plus all the food was terrible), but seeing him around, knowing I have a friend there in that big and lonely house…was very worth it.

_Why? _

Why did you have to leave me?

He's gone off to war… He tells me he'll be back eventually. When we're older we can finally be together, he says then we can kiss, hug and talk to each other all we want. But we already talk together, all the time, when we paint. He can't paint or draw…but that's something that makes him even more adorable. That blush he has, the one that's seemingly permanent whenever he's around me, when I giggle slightly at his frustration, makes everything I have been through in the past, to make it up to this point, worth it. I didn't want him to leave…

"Italy how is this drawing?" Holy Rome asked me in an excited tone. He and I were painting a variety of fish in the river near Mister Austria's house. His cheeks were tinted a light red color as he shoved his drawing into my face. It was actually fairly good…definitely better then his first animal drawing of a bunny.

"It's very good! You're getting better every time we draw!" I say with a bright grin. He looked away, embarrassed for a moment. I don't understand why he does that though, we've known each other for a while now…

"I-I have something I need to tell you!" I was surprised, what could he possibly need to say? Is it something about him leaving? A single tear slipped down my cheek, Holy Rome noticed it and quickly became alarmed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He touched my shoulder for a few seconds to comfort me, but quickly pulled away as if I was made of fire and averted his gaze, red faced. This always happened…

"If it's about this stupid war and you leaving then I don't want to hear any of it! Its bad enough Grandpa Rome had to be taken from me! Now you're leaving too! Why?" I choked on my sobs, they soon became hiccups, and through those I had a hard time finishing what I was saying. "Why does everyone I love have to be taken away from me?" I balled my fists at my sides, averting my burning eyes away from him. I never thought I'd say this but, I wish, for one, I was someplace other then here with Holy Rome. Once he registered what I said, a flash of shock went through his eyes, but what part exactly was shocking? That one of his close friends didn't want him to leave? That I actually admitted to my sorrow and fears? I try to be so happy around everyone and for good reason too. I don't want Holy Rome to be worried… He reached for my hands, but I wrapped my arms around his torso with a soft cry. Soon he wrapped his arms around me, it was so warm… I couldn't help but shiver slightly at the contact.

"You love me?" He whispered into the top of my head. I couldn't respond though, so I just shook my head yes, trying to calm down and not begin another hiccupping spree.

"You mean everything to me…" I whispered, hoping he heard my silent confession. I looked up to see him smiling at me, with the smile I loved so much. Would I ever be able to see it again after this accursed war?

"I-I love you too." Now it was my turn to smile at him, I couldn't help but continue crying, but this time it was for entirely different reasons. I was crying out of happiness…I've never been happier in my whole life! "That's what I was going to tell you! No-Now quit crying! You're too cute to cry!" Holy Rome gasped when he realized what exactly came out of his mouth, but I just giggled softly. He soon let me out of his embrace, and the comfortable warmth that came with it. I hadn't realized just how cold this mid August day had been until he let me out of his grasp. Even though the sun was out, there was a slight breeze, making me shiver slightly. I looked at Holy Rome directly in the eyes. We were so close, barely an arms length away. "Listen…I, uh…I know you're scared I'll never come back, but I promise…I promise I will. Every battle I fight, every man I kill will be for you, and for me to come back safely… to our love. I-I know you don't want me too go…but I have too…" Again he looked away, but this time not from embarrassment, he had a single tear fall down his cheek. I reached for one of his hands, grasping it gently in my own.

"As long as we have each other, even if we aren't together, we can get through this. I'll be back here, rooting and waiting for you to return!" He just stared at me for a few moments, but then he smiled, placing his free hand on top of mine.

"Yes…we will always have each other." He finished with a small chuckle.

…And I waited…

…And waited…

…But he never came back…


End file.
